The Stranger
by soraspacemann
Summary: What happens if there is a stranger on the road needing a lift, will you help them? Surprisingly Sasuke Uchiha stopped for this stranger. Mature context, but not that mature.


Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. If I did I will be extremely happy! 

_______________________________________________________________________

The rain was pouring hard against the roof of his car. The mist was making the windows foggy, and the wind was heard through the windows of the black tinted windows of his black Ferrari F430. The man driving this car is just as cool as his car with onyx eyes and black spiky hair. He is an Uchiha. He is Sasuke Uchiha, and his the heartthrob of Konoha. He is the bad boy type of guy, but yet here he is stop at the side of the road to help some stranger to his home for the night. Who is this stranger you might ask? Well she isn't really a stranger just an old friend. She is Haruno Sakura and old friend and former teammate. And why is Sasuke helping the girl he once found annoy? Well lets find out the answer shall we.

Sasuke was driving home when he saw a flash of pink in the mist. Curiosity getting the better than him. He pulled over and saw Sakura shivering in smiling when she saw him pull over. He was actually a bit surprised seeing her there. A few seconds passed and he realized he should be a gentleman and open the door for the freezing girl-no woman. They looked at each other for a moment until Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Thanks for pulling over" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke took his eyes of the road to look at her and nod. _Always using simple gestures _Sakura thought, _same old Sasuke._

Surprisingly Sasuke was the first to break the silence, "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Ummm….um… well I kind of lost my keys in the forest while I was training that's why I was there to begin with, and I was calling Naruto or Hinata, but they wouldn't pick. Then, I tried calling a taxi, but my died and I thought that maybe someone that I know will come around and take my to a hotel" Sasuke sighed mentally. _This girl can sure talk a lot, _he thought. Sakura kept talking thinking Sasuke was listening, but really he was having inner battle with himself. _**HOLY SHIT! Do you see what's she's wearing she wants to freaking seduce us and it's working, **_**INNER SASUKE **yelled out. In fact Sasuke hadn't noticed what she was wearing until his inner brought it up. She had a black cotton tank top that showed curves and it showed her curves even more since she was standing in the rain before so it was all clingy, and she was wearing skirt that was a few inches above her knees that clung to her thighs. Sasuke's hormones went raging and stopped her at mid sentence.

"How about you stay my house until the morning?" Sasuke said trying to keep calm composure.

Sakura blushed and said, "Sure…um…thanks." Sasuke looked at her and she blushed hotly, Sasuke smirked at this.

_***Sometime later at Sasuke's house***_

Sakura sat nervously at the edge of Sasuke's bed finally dried. Sasuke sat on the other side watching her like if she was the most interesting thing on earth. Sakura knew that Sasuke was watching her that's why she was fidgeting around and playing with her fingers like Hinata use to. Sasuke lust for her kept growing until he couldn't control it any longer.

"Why don't you come on the bed more it's big enough for the both of us." Sasuke said huskily that made her flush. Once again Sasuke smirked, he loved making her all flustered.

"Um… sure" she said timidly. _**Oh My God! Don't you just jump on him right now he seems to want it,**_ **INNER SAKURA **said. _What?! No way that will be to awkward and how do you know what he wants?, _Sakura thought. While Sakura was talking to her INNER Sasuke was going closer to her until she felt his breath on her neck, and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh… Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"Don't you want this Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke asked hotly, "Don't you want me?" Sakura being in a daze only nodded. Sasuke smirked against her flesh, he turned her around and kissed her roughly. Sakura moaned when he pushed her down on the bed while he hovered over her. He bit her lip and she gasped he took this perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. His hands were memorizing every curve of her body. His hands went under her shirt and her hands were trying to tug his shirt off. Sasuke smirked and broke their kiss, Sakura looked at him questionably he took off his shirt and Sakura blushed at his ripped chest. While he was kissing her neck he was trying to find her bra strap…but everything stopped when they heard banging on the door. Sasuke growled and Sakura giggled underneath him. He looked at her and grabbed his and made his way down stairs to kill the person who disturbed his time with his precious cherry blossom.

"Hey Sasuke-teme Kakashi and me want to train a little since the rain calmed down you wanna come?!" Naruto said-no shouted.

Sasuke growled once more and said, "Naruto you dope I'm busy. Now get out!"

"But teme what can you possibly be doing?!?!" Naruto once again shouted.

That's when Sakura decided to make an appearance. Naruto looked at her then back at Sasuke then back to her. His brain slowly taking in the information until-…

"TEME YOU SELPT WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke slapped his forehead and Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sasuke didn't get to sleep with Sakura because of Naruto but that doesn't mean they didn't sleep together another time… = D**

**-Yumi05-**


End file.
